


A Rift in Time (Sans x OC)

by MagicMuseIsFandomTrash, MuseIsOnAO3 (MagicMuseIsFandomTrash)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Agender Character, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Chara and Frisk share a split soul, Colour wheel soul theory, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gaster and Asriel are both alive and well, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Linda's a BITCH, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-canon soul colours, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Domestic Violence, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Pink soul/Fear, Sans is a BAMF, Silver soul/Hope, Threats of Violence, fandom references everywhere, ftm character, please give feedback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMuseIsFandomTrash/pseuds/MagicMuseIsFandomTrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMuseIsFandomTrash/pseuds/MuseIsOnAO3
Summary: Frisk finds a girl being attacked, and with sans's help, saves her.  That was just the beginning though.  Somehow, sans knows that this girl is important for something, but what?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't get to rude about feedback, which I would love to get. I am really excited to write this!

It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and the sun was shining. Just a little under 6 months ago, the monsters were freed from the underground by Frisk, who was around 9 years old at the time. They were now at the ripe age of 10 years old, and entering 5th grade. In fact, it was the first day of school that very day!

"Frisk, my child! You are going to be late for school if you do not hurry," a gentle voice called up the stairs. Toriel had called the child down to take them to school, and go to work herself. Toriel had been hired as a new teacher, and would be teaching kindergarteners. Toriel wasn't the only monster to get a job, however. Alphys had been given several research grants, to research the differences between Humans and Monsters. Undyne had been hired as a police officer, as had Papyrus. Mettaton had moved his studio to the surface, as did Grillby and Muffet with their establishments.Asgore was the school's gardener and botany teacher, seeing as the school taught for preschool through high school. And as for Sans? Well, nobody really knew what he was doing, say for the fact that he was almost always actually busy working, which was extremely odd for the lazy skeleton.

~Time skip brought to you by: The author not knowing how else to transition this~

School had just ended, and Frisk was excited! Despite what most kids would say, they quite enjoyed school, homework and all. As they walked to where they were supposed to get picked up, they heard a commotion. Obviously, they had to see what it was.

What they saw was both surprising, but also not. There was a circle of students, many of them yelling rude names and comments, some even kicking or otherwise harming the person sprawled in the middle. The girl had long auburn hair that was knotted in many places, most likely due to the current situation, and milky pale skin covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. She was crying out for them to stop, sobbing and pleading all the while. Her breaths were sharp and jagged, making it sound like she was dying, and her voice was horse and quiet, scratchy due to the screams she was letting off.

Frisk knew that they couldn't solve this alone, so they texted the one person they knew would help the most.

Frisk: Hey, Sans?  
Sans: yeah, kiddo?  
Frisk: I need some help, someone is being attacked over here, but I can't step in.  
Sans: ok, but can i ask why you can't help out?  
Frisk: It's a group of around 20 high schoolers.

No sooner had the pressed send, did Sans appear. Already he could tell, this girl was connected to his case.


	2. Chapter 1: Skeletons, demons, and goats, oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comes to the rescue, and now things will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse: I hope you all enjoy this!

Sans appeared in an instant.  The first thing he could see was a crowd, yelling and writhing against each other.  Some of the bodies has splashes of blood on them.  Then there was the girl in the middle of it all.  She was battered and bloody, her clothes torn near to shreds.  His observations were cut short when another girl yanked her hair, forcing her to stand.

"hey, cut that out!" Sans yelled, much to even his surprise.

"Yeah, and what are  **you** gonna do about it?" 

"give you a bad time, that's what." Sans summoned a blaster.

"Fine! The bitch isn't even worth it anyways." The girl stormed off, the other students soon following.

 

When Sans looked to the girl, he found that she was unconscious.  He was surprised to find out how light she was, after picking her up.

"Are we taking her home?" Frisk asked, glancing at her before looking up at Sans.

"yep. sure are kiddo."

~Time skip brought to you by: The randomness that is Jake kissing Dirk's decapitated head in front of an active volcano~

  
The first thing she saw when she came to was 2 children, one with closed eyes and the other with red, a small anthropomorphic goat child, and a talking skeleton.

"Hey, looks like someone decided to join us," the red eyed child sneered. "My name is Chara. I am the demon that comes when you call my name."

"Chara, stop it, you're scaring her! I'm Asriel Dreemurr, the ABSOLUTE GOD OF HYPERDEATH!!!!"

"Sorry about Azzy, he can get... excited sometimes. I'm Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr," a quiet voice greeted. 

And then, a deep voice spoke, causing the room to fall silent.

 

 

 

 

"hey kiddo, what's with the scars on your back?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose: Well, that sucked.  
> Muse: Rose, you shouldn't talk like that. You need to be more polite!

**Author's Note:**

> Muse: Ohh What case is Sans thinking about? You'll have to read on to find out... Honestly, I'm not even sure yet myself.  
> Rose: Heh, noob.


End file.
